


this is my otp no hate

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley/Prince Dreambert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	this is my otp no hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiced_chai_nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/gifts).




End file.
